closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Visualock Studios
Background: Visualock Studios, was an independent British-American home video production and distributor company founded in London in 1967 by actor David Hemmings and John Daly. Hemmings left the company in 1996, and Daly purchased his stock They were known for having produced numerous acclaimed and well-known genre films, often in conjunction with companies such as Walt Disney, MGM, Columbia and TriStar by Sony, Universal Studios, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Hemdale is a combination of Hemmings and Daly's surnames. It is a former subsidiary of Starz, LLC. and a sequel of Hemdale Film Corporation. 1st Logo (1967- ) Nicknames: "Majestic Visualock" Logo: On a black background, we see a red crystal glass in where we see "VISUALOCK" in Trajan Pro font being shined over. As the glass finishes, "VISUALOCK" appears in from red to red. we see two glossy spotlights from the bottom morph or form three glossy spotlights from one glossy spotlight on top, forming an abstract "W". While that happens, we see text "VISUALOCK" and then a white line appears between and "STUDIOS" below the line not shown.shown. FX/SFX: Just some 3D animation done on Cinema 4D.﻿ Music/Sounds: A sad/sobbing rock theme. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo (June 1993-May 19, 2006) Nicknames: "Majestic Visualock 2" Logo: We see a many pictures from films to television shows and same. Music/Sounds: A sudden synth. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 3rd Logo Nicknames: "Walt Disney Home Video Montage" Logo: We see Sorcerer Mickey, zooming in, then cut to the montage of clips with Snow White dancing to the dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, then Aladdin showing his teeth riding in Elephant Abu in "Prince Ali" from Aladdin, then Ariel swimming up, spinning around in "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid, then Belle dancing with the Beast in "Beauty and the Beast Song" from Beauty and the Beast, then Rafiki hugging Mufasa from The Lion King, then the children flying to Neverland in "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan, then Buzz popping his wings out from Toy Story, then the logo finishes writing "WALT DiSNEY" in red, then "HOME VIDEO" zooms in, then the logo shines in. Music/Sounds: "On the Money" by Killer Tracks KT28-40. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 4th Logo Nicknames: "Video Cube I" Logo: On a black background, we see red crystal glasses zooming in, where we see "VISUALOCK STUDIOS" zooming in, with a montage of clips with the children flying to Neverland in "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan, with Kermit playing a banjo with Fozzie driving in from The Muppet Movie, with Stuart tipping over a sailboat, falling in the water from Stuart Little, then the logo, then back to the montage of clips with the Dwarfs walking out of the mine from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, with Thomas chugging along from Thomas and the Magic Railroad, then Woody and Buzz flying in the sky from Toy Story, then red crystals zooming in with "VISUALOCK STUDIOS" zooming in. Music/Sounds: "Team Challenger" by Keith Mansfield from KPM 1000 Series. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 5th Logo Nicknames: "Video Cube II" Logo: We see Kermit with a megaphone, saying, "Okay! Stand by! Here we go!", with a black background, we see red crystal glasses zooming in, where we see "VISUALOCK STUDIOS" zooming in, with a montage of clips with Quasimodo silding down on a water rail from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, with the toys running into the heat duct of a battering ram to open a vent from Toy Story 2, with the whale leaping out of the water, with his arm up from Free Willy, then the logo, then back to the montage of clips with Maid Marian running away from the rhino guards, then Robin saves Maid Marian, with an arrow flying in the sky, then landing on, taking his sword out from Robin Hood, with the ferris wheel and the gorilla falling down to the ground from King Kong, then red crystals zooming in with "VISUALOCK STUDIOS" zooming in. Music/Sounds: "Team Challenger" by Keith Mansfield from KPM 1000 Series. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 6th Logo Nicknames: "Video Cube III" Logo: We see red crystal glasses zooming in, where we see "VISUALOCK STUDIOS" zooming in, with a montage of clips with Robo Reptar spinning around from Rugrats in Paris, with Baloo and Louie dancing from the Jungle Book, with the rabbit flying in a sky with a rainbow, from Thunder Bunny: Bibi's Rainbow Day, then the logo, then back to the montage of clips with the children and Big Bird walking down from Sesame Street: Follow That Bird, then Rex dancing in the city from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, then SpongeBob and Patrick tapping their feet with bubbles from The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, then the logo zooms in with red crystal glasses zooming in where we see the logo of "VISUALOCK STUDIOS" zoom in. Music/Sounds: "Fly in My Pajamas" by Rodney Greenblat's Baby Sea Robot. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 7th Logo (1985-2002) Name: Space Loves Logos Logo: Same like the 1st logo, But it turns into a green key template. These 4 logos (Walt Disney Home Video, MGM-UA Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video and CBS/FOX Video) Appear on a space star background. The transparent logo appears after. FX/SFX: CGI madness! Music/Sounds: "Team Challenger" by Keith Mansfield from KPM 1000 Series. Availability: Seen on Walt Disney, MGM, UA, Columbia, TriStar, and Fox movies released on VHS. Editor's Note: They must update this in 2019. 7th Logo Nickname: "Video Cube IV" Logo: We see red crystals zooming in, where we see "VISUALOCK STUDIOS" zooming in, with a montage of clips with Alice falling in from Alice in Wonderland, then Buzz attacking Woody from Toy Story, then Littlefoot running at the dragonfly from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists, then the logo, then back to the montage of clips with Elmo flying in the tunnel from The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, then the Muses dancing from Hercules, then the logo with red crystal glasses zooming in with "VISUALOCK STUDIOS" zooming in. Music/Sounds: "Team Challenger" by Keith Mansfield from KPM 1000 Series. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: TBA Videos Category:Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Old Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Inc. Category:Starz Entertainment Group Inc. Category:Powerhouse of Entertainment, Inc.